Medusa and Blind Love
by DoctorJay03
Summary: Medusa the Gorgon is cursed to be alone for eternity or turn people who look at her to stone. For years she's been in isolation. But the temple keeper for Athena comes along and offers her something that she never thought she would experience again since that faithful day. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Medusa and Blind Love Chapter 1.

Medusa of the gorgons was cursed by the Goddess Athena to forever be hideous. Athena had turned her skin to scales that were a dark olive green with eyes as yellow as the gold the treasures in her temple, but most notably about her appearance was that live venomous snakes replaced her long gorgeous locks. Her hair became more scaly and wavy as fangs appeared with long forked tongues emerged and became elongated .But her worst curse was that she was destined to turn anyone who looks her in her eye to be turned to stone. Her curse was not to kill people she met, but to forever be alone, never to be loved, Athena's ultimate vegengence.

 _Years later_

"Another man came by today, he apparently tried to kill me. I'm not surprised though, ever since Athena did this, she's been spreading rumors about me in an attempt to get others to kill me," Medusa talked to the snakes in her hair, seeming that there was no one else to talk to, she would talk to the snakes, "I guess another entry in my journal and another statue added to the garden.

Surprisingly it became quite difficult for Medusa to find a place to keep the statues, she couldn't bear to destroy them, the guilt was a burden to heavy to carry. Instead she started to keep them around, built a garden with a lake and everything. She couldn't go back home, she was too afraid of turning everyone she loved to stone. Sometimes though she would sneak into the bazaar at night and give sculptors who were in debt the statues so they can sell them. It's a little sadistic, but if it helps them, then it's worth it.

Medusa reached into her satchel and grabbed her journal to put in another entry for today. The book was large, about the length of her forearm, and it was decorated with a picture of the Chimera sewn on the faint emerald green leather cover. Writing helped pass the time. "Hello journal, as per usual another man came her today by the lake to try and kill me. I really didn't want to kill him, he seemed like a nice man, but he wouldn't listen to reason. Oh well, I guess another guest to the garden," Medusa had written somberly.

The first few years of her curse, Medusa had become lonely and almost went mad. But instead her snakes kept her company, years after being isolated she came to accept it, but she still yearns for the days before the curse. Most days she just relaxes by the lake and thinks to herself, usually in deep thought. Some days she paints the latest statues by the fountain, or sculps her own. Medusa has mastered a lot of skills over the years during isolation.

""There are days that I wish I can go back and see my family again, I'm not even sure how long it's been, but I'm sure they're still alive," Medusa was pretty much sulking at this point while her hair tries to comfort her. But before she can even react to them she heard footsteps and the rustling of bushes. She prepared herself thinking it was another warrior trying to claim her head as a prize.

Medusa had widened her gaze, ready to strike, she was not in a good mood. But to her surprise, it wasn't a warrior, but instead a beautiful woman who seemed lost. She tried to help her but was too afraid she might stone-gaze her. But she knew she couldn't leave her alone, so she covered her eyes, put on a hood to cover her snakes and walked over to her.

Chapter 2 Coming Soon


	2. Chapter 2 My Name is Medusa

Medusa and Blind Love Chapter 2

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm lost," the woman shouted as loudly as she could, she started to gait along the grass path towards Medusa's lake. Medusa slowly walked into her direction, unsettled by the thought that she might attack her if she sees her scales.

"Yes, hello. I'm here, don't worry I won't hurt you. Let me just walk to you please," Medusa had asked gently. "Ah yes thank you, would you be so kind and lead me back to my home?" The woman seemed tired, it looked likes she needs a rest. Medusa was reluctant, but she realized that she couldn't walk her back home at this time, even with her it is too dangerous to go at night, "Actually why don't you stay for the night, it's too dangerous for us to go at night, even with me."

The woman hesitated because she had only met this stranger for a couple seconds, but it was very dangerous at night so she decided to crash with her for the night. "I might as well introduce myself since I'm spending the night. My name is Amaltheia, I am the temple maiden for Athena," the name struck a nerve for Medusa, she felt a very cold connection to Amaltheia at this moment. Her snakes were getting riled up, but she managed to keep them under the hood. She really didn't want to hurt this woman (even though she works in the temple where she got cursed), she was too beautiful. Amaltheia was a short woman with completely white hair, her skin was as smooth as an eroded rock and as clear as a priceless diamond. Her cheeks were a light pink with freckles. But something seemed a bit off about her appearance, her eyes seemed blank, completely void of color.

"I'm sorry if this is a personal question, you don't have to answer, but why are your eyes white?" Medusa felt nervous if she had accidentally offended her, but she felt curious enough to find out. But she then remembered about Pandora. "Oh, I've been blind my whole life. Don't worry about it, that's how I got lost actually, I tripped and rolled down a hill, I'm surprised I haven't broken anything."

She was surprised, she had learned too that the blind are immune to her gaze. She didn't take off her hood for her snakes though, she knew that they would scare her off, "Umm, I'm sorry if I seem tense, it's just that I tend to be alone a lot," Medusa explained to Amaltheia. For the first time in a long time, she felt comfortable around a person. She decided to make her some dinner, it was the least she could do. Medusa could feel her snakes ringling, urging her to let them out.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I just don't have a safe way home at this point," Amaltheia apologized, "It's quite alright, I understand. It's nice to have someone over for once that is not utterly terrified of you," Medusa realized what she had just said out loud and questioned to herself why she just did that before choking on her tea. "What do you mean? I mean you live by a lovely lake and you seem like a very pleasant person. I don't understand why people would run from you," She claimed as she sipped her fresh tea from the pot," Let's just say that, I'm not exactly an attractive person," She had sadly pointed out. Now she's sulking even more. "Nonsense, that's no reason to run, come closer and let me feel you." Amaltheia demanded.

Medusa had started to blush and became flustered as the question came up, "Um, wha- what excuse me, what?" Amaltheia had claimed that she is a an artist that does portraits of her s, and the way she does it is by touching their face to feel their features and paint them. Hearing this, Medusa became slightly worried, because scales aren't exactly human, "C'mon, please I'm sure you are stunning," she had exclaimed. Medusa let out a huge sigh and whispered to her snakes to NOT try and bite, feel, or go near her. She slowly slid across her bed towards her and she started to feel.

Medusa could tell by Amaltheia's expression that she was confused and a little curious. She felt her warm soft hands rub across her rough skin as she examined her facial features. While she did look confused, Amaltheia wasn't worried or didn't immediately pull away in disgust. Instead she kept feeling and examining, and Medusa noticed that her pink cheeks _became pinker, she was blushing_. She stared into Amaltheia's wide white eyes with the relief that for once, somebody didn't run.

"My friends call me Theia by the way, Amaltheia is a bit of a mouthful. I don't think I caught your name before, what was it again?" Theia asked softly as she continued rubbing. Medusa was worried that if she told her, she would immediately run because EVERYONE knew about her, and feared her. But she felt brave enough to tell her anyways, because she feels like she can trust her, "My name is Medusa."

Chapter 3 Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3 A Strong Connection

Medusa and Blind Love Chapter 3

Theia's hands started to tremble once she heard her name. But she didn't take them off her face. Medusa's face lit up with fear as soon as she saw Theia's expression of fear. "Well, that explains the scales," Theia jokingly mentioned, "Ahaha, so uh yeah. I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Medusa answered timidly. She was tense, but surprised she didn't leave in a haste.

"So if you are THE Medusa, how come I'm not a statue yet," Theia asked, "Stone-gaze doesn't work on people who're blind, so I guess you've gotten an advantage there I guess." Medusa explained. They both laughed, Theia then realized that she still had her hands caressing her face. She quickly took them off when she thought she was making her uncomfortable. "So your friends call you Theia, you might as well call me Meds. It's less of a mouthful too," Meds brought up, "You know, your hands felt nice. Also, you weren't making me uncomfortable," She told Theia to make her feel better.

"Haha, how could you tell,"Theia questioned, " Faces are masks for the soul. We wear them to hide or to show, but you can always figure them out." She explained. Medusa had been alone for so long, and she had kept so many statues, she has been able determine the expressions of many people. Granted most of them is usually pure terror, but she has been able to study other expressions in the past.

"It's getting late, I think I should head to bed, if you don't mind." Theia quickly brought up to avoid any further discussion. She turned her head and covered her face so Medusa couldn't see her blush. Grabbing some sheets, Theia tried to feel around for the bed. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll just be in the room next to you," Meds offered, "Actually Meds, can you stay with me? Just for tonight, a lot of things could happen and I just feel safer with you that's all." Theia requested. Medusa felt a warm feeling after hearing from someone that they felt safer with her. "I don't see why not," Meds gave in, "I don't see it either." Theia responded. Medusa, after realizing what she just said inhaled sharply then started to laugh. She is laughing a lot harder than she should have.

Medusa sat by Theia the whole night, she watched over her like a guardian…..gorgon. It felt nice to know that there was someone who trusted her. She removed the hood on her head and let her snakes loose. They came close to Theia's face and then she started to smile, she almost forgot that Medusa had snakes in her hair. It felt like a hundred goodnight kisses were all over her face. Medusa pulled her hair away so she can get some sleep, she heard her hair whining as she pulled them away from her(obvious soulmate).

The Next Day

When Theia woke up, she stood up and slowly walked her way towards the door. She heard Medusa singing outside and followed the beautiful silky voice. Meds was by the lake painting the latest statues and singing her favorite song. "You have a beautiful voice you know?" Theia pointed out, "And I see you're awake, I thought you would've snuck out once it turned day." Meds assumed. Theia sat down next to her and enjoyed her singing, she would join too, but she doesn't know any of the words.

Much to Medusa's surprise, she hadn't left yet. She just kinda sat there just enjoying the moment, and Medusa was confused why. "Theia, if you don't mind me asking. Why don't you just go home? Isn't that what you wanted to do in the first place?", Meds asks,"I could stay for a while, I'm in no hurry to get home. Besides I really enjoy being with you." Theia replied while furiously blushing from what she just said. Medusa took a break from painting to sit down with Theia, she looked at the lake and felt joy. She could feel a warm finger touching her fingertips and it had seemed like time had froze and Medusa was having a heart attack at the same time. Theia was trying to put her hand on Meds, she felt a strong connection to Medusa.

Medusa slowly and timidly moved her hand to Theia's in what felt like an eternity. But before she could reach it, Medusa got cold feet (cause she's cold blooded, get it?) and took her hand back. Theia sensed she moved her hand back and felt embarrassed, she slid her hand back towards her person. Theia blushed with sorrow and tilted her head away so Medusa wouldn't see her. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to this," Meds apologized, "It's quite alright, but I do very much like you, as you can tell." Theia confessed. Meds was at this point completely paralyzed. The thoughts going through her head were rapid, she can feel all the insecurity that has been building up for years being released. She knew that if she didn't act now, there wouldn't be another opportunity for something like this.

Medusa drew up all her courage and grabbed Theia's hand and squeezed it tight, "I like you too." Medusa finally confessed, the blood rush through her scales warmed up her bloodstream as heart started to float. Theia looked at her and laughed as she admitted it. Though it has only been two days, Medusa and Amaltheia had created a strong connection between them. They both looked at the lake to enjoy the sunrise (well Medusa at least. I'm not sorry).

Chapter 4 Coming Soon


	4. Chapter 4 Poseidon's Trial

**WARNING: This chapter may include some descriptions that may be to much for audiences.**

Medusa and Blind Love Chap. 4

 _Many Years Ago on Mt. Olympus_

"Athena please calm down, you are being irrational. It was one time at your temple, I promise that it won't happen again," Poseidon hastily tried to defend, "ONE TIME? You call that ONE TIME! Not only did you defile my temple with what you did to that woman, but you also violated her!", Athena prosecuted. Her rage at Poseidon was great, Poseidon in fact caused tidal waves and earthquakes to happen at Athens after their tobacle.

"Athena, if you're done, why don't you explain to the court what exactly happened that made you bring us all here?", Zeus the King of the Gods asked. Here's Athena's story…

Poseidon had brought in another one of his lovers to her temple, normally this wouldn't be a problem since a lot of the gods had lovers (*cough* Zeus *cough*), but this one in particular was crossing the line. He had brought in a beautiful woman whose beauty could rival that of Aphrodite's. It in fact was one of the Gorgon sisters, and Poseidon disguised himself as a mortal male to trick her. Poseidon though instead took her when no one was there.

"Well then, we're here but I wonder why you brought me here for our romantic night out," the woman asked, "I have special plans for the both us," Poseidon answered semi-seductively while failing at it and instead sounding really creeping. The woman started to get nervous as Poseidon grabbed her shoulder and started to slowly undress her. The woman tried to fight back and stop him from disrobing her and grabbing her waist. Poseidon wasn't one to give up easily though, he started to grope her to get her back and ripped off every piece of clothing she was wearing.

"Please stop, my sisters will do something about you," the woman screamed loudly as she was being violated by Poseidon's dirty hands, "Your sisters? They can't stop me now, and we both know that you're too scared to do anything about it. You're too weak." he cruely replied. But he was right, she was too scared, but that doesn't mean she can't fight back. Just before he could satisfy himself she grabbed a knife she kept in her dress that was lying on the ground and cut his face. Didn't stop him though, he just grabbed her back and continued. Her screams were so loud and agonizing that they could heard from Mount Olympus.

"Athena, something is wrong at your temple I can sense it, can you go check?", Hera the Queen of the gods and goddess of motherhood asked concerningly. Athena went down to Earth to check on the commotion Hera sensed. There she saw Poseidon in disguise raping a woman in her temple. The woman grabbed what was left of her dress and held it tight in front of her chest to cover her shame in front of a goddess.

"Poseidon, enough with the tricks and reveal yourself you coward, you cannot trick the goddess of wisdom," Athena declared with raging authority. Poseidon transformed in a golden light and waves of water his godly form and retreated the scene. Before Athena went after him she saw the woman bent over on the ground tearing up in shame and her pride in shambles still gripping onto her ripped robes against her chest. She knew that if she left that men would only take advantage of her because of her beauty, so she had to do something about it. This woman needed a way to protect herself and to drive men away. She knew what had to be done.

 _After that...interesting story…_

"Poseidon, you being charged with ungodly acts inside the temple of another goddess, even I wouldn't stoop that low," Zeus declared, "We will discuss your punishment later, but for now you are to be imprisoned in the Underworld with Hades until further notice." Poseidon glared at Athena before he vanished in smoke with a look of vengeance for telling him off.

"Athena if I might ask, what exactly did you do to ensure that the woman would not be hurt again? We may be gods, but we cannot just do something like that, even we have our limits," Hera questioned,"I made hideous to man but still beautiful to women if she would find a lover of her own that truly does love her. And I gave her the ability to turn anyone to stone with just a gaze if any man were to claim her as her own.", Athena explained with great pride.

"And what is her name?", Zeus asked. Athena replied with a hint of remorse in her voice for she felt guilty for what she had to do to protect her from any abusers, "Medusa."


	5. Chapter 5 Amalthea is Hiding Something

Medusa and Blind Love Chapter 5

Amalthea had stayed over with Medusa for many nights, and as she slept Meds watched over here like a guardian...gorgon? She thought it would be best NOT to sleep in the same bed as her, just in case. Thea slept like a rock, impossible to move her and completely silent most of the night, but sometimes she will mutter random tidbits of conversations and just flat out nonsense like, "My bones get stronger after they break, so the only logical thing to do is break all my bones," or something like, "Hecate you big fucking nerd, I know you're here so where's my fucking money." It never made sense before and it still doesn't today. One conversation though caught Meds off guard, Thea had started to whimper and begging to stop. In her facial expression there was just terror and trauma.

"I know that face.", Medusa had quietly said to herself. She decided to investigate by pulling Thea's sleeves upward to reveal scars all over her upper arm. Medusa looked in horror wondering how can someone as pure and happy as Amalthea (despite her literally saying fuck to the goddess of witchcraft and magic's face twice) could do this to herself? She looked at her arm more and saw bruise marks that seemed awfully familiar. Then she remembered that fateful day when she was turned into a monster. Amalthea was sexually abused by someone, but the question is who?

The next day and Thea woke up happy as ever, her smile shone brighter than Helios. Meds was working on a painting as usual outside the lake when Thea joined her.

"Good you're awake, I made you some breakfast," Meds had yelled across bay to her. Thea sat down and then realized something, she has no idea where it is. As soon as Medusa realized this, she stopped what she was doing and fed Thea the food herself.

"You do realize I can do this myself, right?", Thea jokingly told her with food in her mouth, "Yes, but the this is more fun." Meds replied and a huge grin on her face. They both laughed as they continued.

Medusa thought about asking Thea about the scars and the possible abuse, but she thought it would too sensitive of a subject and she doesn't want to drive her away by asking the wrong things. She decided to wait until the time was right.

 _Chapter 6 Coming Soon_

Author's Note: Sorry this one's so short, things are going on and I was only able to write this much.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret is Out

Medusa and Blind Love Chapter 6.

Now I bet you're wondering, what exactly does Amalthea do when she's not at Medusa's? Well that's simple, normal life. THERE! Okay, a little more context then. Whenever she's not with her favorite gorgon, she's usually working on weaving, and hopefully she doesn't end up like a certain Arachne. Tapestries of the pantheon doing the deeds that led to the world made today. From the Titanomachy, the Fall of Kronos, Prometheus, and to today. Fun fact, she does have friends outside of Meds. Adonia and Agalia are two of her closest friends, they wonder where she goes every night and why she comes back in the late afternoon. _Let's see what happens now._

"Oh look, she's back! From wherever she was," Adonia pointed out, Agalia retorted with, "Wherever it is, better be justifiable for leaving us hanging for half the day." Amalthea fumbled around the town, the two finally decided to go up to her. "Oh it's you two! Well I guess must get to the tapestry now then right?", Amalthea suggested. The three get to work on their latest creation, the story of the hideous gorgon Medusa and how she cursed brave warriors to become stone. Perseus the son of Zeus slayed the hideous gorgon to collect her head. As a side note, no _one tells Medusa that this is a thing._ There is a very distinct look of guilt on Amalthea's face as she is weaving this.

"Something wrong dear? You've been acting strange about this project for a week now. I thought you've always wanted to do this tapestry," Adonia asked, Amalthea quickly snapped back to reality after daydreaming of her Medusa, "Oh, yeah no I'm perfectly fine. It's just that I have something else going on in my mind," Agalia took this opportunity to speak up, "Oh ho, is there a man in your mind my dear Thea?" Amalthea blushed a little and replied, "No not a man exactly, but someone is on my mind," Adonia looked at the section Thea was weaving ang said, "Well, can you at least explain that?" The section Amalthea was weaving wasn't of a hideous gorgon with malevolent yellow eyes, abominable green scales, and vicious snakes for hair. Instead there stood a beautiful woman with emerald skin, golden eyes, and snakes that seemed like the sweetest things ever. She was happily painting and singing instead of making statues of mortals.

"You know Amalthea, what made you different from the other artisans of this town is that you make with your heart, not your eyes. And I thought that deep in your heart Medusa was a hideous monster," Adonia asked, "I never said that, I said that she wasn't like any human alive, so much more different than anyone else," Thea retorted. " That's bullshit," Adonia and Agalia both said in unison. She ignored them and went back to thinking about her. Her friends worry about her, they don't know what changed her, she is a different person than what she was a week ago. Theories ran through their mind, was she kidnapped by a cult, manipulated, even stranger things? And most of all, where does she go every night? They whispered as quietly as possible, but they didn't really need to since Amalthea was too busy thinking about her precious gorgon. Adonia and Agalia both agreed that tonight they would follow her and see where she heads off to.

 _ **Later that night**_

It was just after dusk, Amalthea of course was heading off to the woods to meet up with Medusa. Adonia started to get worried about how in Hades she found this path. Creepiness was all around them, but it seemed like it left Amalthea alone. After much turmoil into the woods, she finally made it to the lake and Medusa was there waiting for her. Adonia and Agalia were in awe of the beautiful lake that glimmered under the moonlight of Selene. The moment of awe was cut short however and morphed into horror when they saw the gorgon sitting there running up to their friend, they thought that she was going to attack her and were almost about to call out to save her, until. Medusa wrapped her arms around Amalthea and swung her around as they giggled and kissed each other on the cheek. Her friends did not take it too lightly, in fact their jaws were dropped to the ground and they stared at each other in panic. How long has this been going on they thought, how did this happen, is this a trick, they weren't sure. But one this they were sure on was that they needed an explanation.

Note: She knows the colors because she labeled the spools with symbols she recognized


End file.
